An Idiots Guid to
by Umbra Drachen
Summary: Everything I can think of that you might need to know starting off on this site. I will add when I think up more advice.


AN:) this is basically stuff I've learned while on the site I wish I had this when I first started out on this site, so enjoy.

* * *

Fanfiction for idiots

1) at the bottom of every page there is a box with a little button that says review, use it. it makes the authors happy and when the authors are happy have a tendency update more.

2) up at the top of the page there is a button that says sign up and do so once you are a member (it's free don't worry) you get a whole bunch of cool gizmos and gadgets including the ability to upload your own stories as well as favorite the ones that you want to come back to.

3) on fanfiction there's something called lemons as well as smut basically that is a roundabout way of saying that there is sex in the story. There will almost always be a warning as well as the authors tell you that if you don't like it don't read it, listen to their advice. No one wants to here you whine.

4) another thing that you want to avoid if you're not that type of person is yaoi and yuri. Again otaku speak for homosexual couples, again if you don't like it don't read it.

4.5) this has to do with number four you will not get anywhere on this website if you publicly make it known that your homophobic a lot of people like that kind of thing and you will basically putting a huge target on your back for flamers, which is basically fancy talk for saying people just won't like you. People are entitled to their own opinions and their own ideas so leave it, period.

5) at the top of almost every story there will be this cute little authors note that says disclaimer. In laymen's terms that means they don't own the story there giving up any rights that they would have so that they don't get a lawsuit, don't try to file one. I'm talking to you big-name corps you will get a lots of pissed off fans if you do so. In doing so will mean less money for you.

6) don't be a Flamer nobody likes them they are the why the heck are you here of fanfiction. Being a Flamer will get you a lot of hate and the author might take offense and you'll ruin it for the rest of us so don't.

7) I know probably won't be too happy about me saying this but try to avoid reporting on people because it's a little pain in the neck and some the smut writers and readers are too young to be on adult fanfiction legally. So don't report and leave the more raunchy fics alone for the people who are into that stuff. If you're really that offended don't read it. I have a little cousin who goes on here and she's six, she already gets that isn't something that she'd want to read so she doesn't read it.

8)If you want to look for good stories without sifting through hundreds of bad ones on search function, the little bar on the top right(the more you know) there is a little box right next to it that says stories you can change it to be either: story author community or foum. Communities are what I'm talking about right now and they are basically authors who set aside their time and made a giant list of what they think are the good stories of a certain type. You can find everything from creature Harry Potter to annoying sheldon and everything in between

9) don't be afraid to try new things or new fandom's you never know what you might find. I had no idea what Prince of tennis was before fanfiction got me into it. Try new things you never know what you might find.

10) betas are the gods of the earth if you're about to start a story get one they will help a lot. Betas are the guys that have experience on are willing to help out the newbies.

11) don't put down people because the writing style, just ask for an explanation behind it if you don't get it. You don't want to put down so don't do it to other people.

12) if you're not into the stuff do not go into Omega verse it's basically one giant plot of generally smut and subservience, but it has interesting concepts.

13) if you don't want to be totally swarmed with plots you don't know, but want to branch out use crossovers to do so. it helps.

And finally the golden rule of fanfiction is to have fun with it enjoy what you're doing, make some friends, there's interesting collection of people on here just waiting to entertain you with stories and such and personal experiences. You can learn a lot from the site, people do actual research and to the stories they are doing. Let stuff interest you and do research there's ideas and concepts behind these stories how will help you a lot in long run. If you don't get something look it up, you get interested look into it more. There are a lot of diverse topics on here that you would have never thought of before, I found everything from interesting facts on liquid nitrogen to new recipes. People care about their stories and care about what you think concepts in here are just theoretical everything is possible.

Now on that note go out and enjoy the cyber world known as


End file.
